Yuki's Special Gift
by Captara
Summary: When things get down and tough, what do you do? You kick it in gear and GET THAT GIFT! Or will you loose all hope. Will your special one leave, or do you have other plans? Will it all be worth it? Or not... YukixShuichi Fluffy MerryXmas!


**Hello there, nice to see you again. This time I have came back with yet another story.**

**This one might be short though. This one is for Christmas, and of course I could leave out my special readers and reviewers with out one. This one will be for all of you!! So to all of you today, have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**Yuki's Special Gift**

As the many months and years pass, there will always be that special someone. The person who makes you smile, even if their not trying. The only person you could ever think of loving, and never get the love back. The smallest ways they show that they love you, for that everything else doesn't really matter. Shuichi Shindou thought the exact same way. This holiday season wasn't the only reason why he was in a good mood. He was just in that state of mind where you're the happiest guy ever.

Shuichi looked at the computer like it was his last hope; Christmas was coming closer and closer. The Christmas thing wasn't the real thing bothering him; the fact was he didn't have any clue what to get for Yuki. Yes, Shuichi knew what the blond liked, but that wasn't what he wanted to get him. Shuichi wanted something special to give to his lover. To Shuichi Yuki was everything to him, his God even.

He looked at all the shopping sites in hope of finding the right gift. Yet, with no hope he looked down at the table. "I'm never going to find it…" He looked up at the computer the last time and searched his heart out. There where some good gifts indeed, but not worth getting for the man who had everything. He looked up jewelry, cloths, custom cigarettes; he even looked up the new model Mercedes. He thought even if his Christmas bonus would be large, it wouldn't be able to buy a car, well that type of car.

Shuichi heard the front door unlock and figured it was Yuki home. He quickly turned the computer off; thanking mentally that Yuki bought him one. He opened his door and looked towards the living room. He slid against the wall of the hallway looking out for his lover. He looked in the kitchen and didn't see him; he scratched his head for the moment and stared at the kitchen. He suddenly felt a hand on his head. His blood went cold, too afraid to turn around.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yuki POV**

I come home after a long meeting with Mizuki, thinking that the brat wasn't home yet. That really wasn't the bad thing, mostly I don't mind when he's home. I walked in the house and when I mostly hear nothing I hear little click clack. I know I wasn't the one typing so it must have been him.

I walked into the bedroom just to take some of the winter cloths off. I walked slowly back to see Shuichi acting like a ninja in the hallway. Well, let me fix that, trying to act like a ninja. He went into the kitchen, I guess looking for me. I placed my hand on his head thinking I was going to at least get a glomp of some sort. No, instead I get an ear full of shrieking. I really didn't need that….at all.

"What the hell are you yelling for!!?" I yelled out a little harsher then I wanted it to sound.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki!!! I thought you w-were a robber…" He said back with his beautiful purple eyes, almost in tears.

"I really doubt he would want to take something like you…" I walked passed him to the refrigerator to get a bear. I heard him sniffle, and just stand there. I wanted to hug him and say sorry, but my pride always have to get in the way. I hate myself for it, but I know it will always be there. I walked back to the sofa and turned on the TV.

I watched as he passed to go to his room. He whipped away the tears and next I heard the door slowly close. My heart dropped upon hearing that. I thought he would run on the sofa and start saying that he was really sorry and stuff. He always does that, but why today he didn't. Thinking that maybe it was just my thinking too hard I just ignored it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Normal PoV**

Shuichi lay on his bed with his head on the pillow. He couldn't stop thinking how Yuki could be so mean. He wiped away the rest of his tears and got up. He wouldn't let his lover down. He was too close to loose everything he had worked for. He got back on the computer and typed in more stuff. Shuichi smiled when he found the most beautiful gift. It was a diamond centered gold heart necklaces. It only cost $399.24, plus extra to customize it to the person's name.

Shuichi smiled at it and clicked the buy button but it wouldn't work. The other bidder had way too much for it. Shuichi was willing to pay anything for this necklace even if it cost all of his money. Shuichi licked his lips and sat up straight. Shuichi bided $700.00 and smiled as he waited to buy it. The light didn't move and Shuichi knew he had just won. Or did he?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki shrugged it off like it was nothing and went into his workroom. He clicked on his computer and saw a small light from it. He smirked at it and clicked in some buttons as well. Yuki was gone all day and still had a lot of work to do. He sat down and waited for the information to show up. He sipped his beer and kept on working. Yuki wasn't the type of person to be doing such long searches. He sighed seeing that no one answer his questions back.

Yuki looked up something for his Brat; he really didn't know what to get him. He searched everything and everywhere. Yuki sighed with frustration as he was about to give up. He looked at the little light and clicked once again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shuichi was about to receive his prize when the little bell went off. Shuichi opened his eyes and smiled knowing he was going to get the gift. He looked and saw the person bided higher than him. Shuichi's jaw dropped as he was about to cry. He wondered who would bye a $2600.00 necklace. He didn't understand. He felt like he failed, he stated to cry. He really wanted to buy Yuki that necklace. Shuichi fell into his bed crying his heart out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Christmas Day!**

Yuki woke up first and yawned as he sat up in bed. He got out of bed and noticed that Shuichi didn't come to bed. He walked in the restroom and got ready to go into the living room. The room was beautifully made with Christmas decorations and such. All this has been made by the little one. Shuichi sat in front of the Christmas tree silently crying. Yuki frowned and walked up to him. "Shuichi…I'm sorry for yelling."

Shuichi turned around and smiled. "I know Yuki it's not that it's…" Shuichi started to cry again. He did all he could just to have a gift for Yuki. Yuki wrapped his arms around the younger one and sighed. "What's wrong…?" Shuichi looked at him, and smiled. "Yuki there was this really beautiful diamond centered heart necklace I wanted to get for you. But some big jerk keeps biding higher than me, and then I couldn't…g-get it." Shuichi started to slowly cry.

Yuki cocked an eye brow at his younger lover. "How much did he bid?" Yuki asked as he was wondering. Shuichi looked at his lover and sighed. "$2600.00 and I only had $1500.00" Yuki hugged him and said. "Shuichi when did you try to buy it?" Shuichi looked at him in concern. "I tried everyday up until today…" Shuichi looked at the floor. Yuki smiled and reached in his pocket. "Um...Shuichi is this it?" Yuki showed the gift that Shuichi wanted to buy him.

Shuichi smiled and paused. "Yuki, how did you know?" Yuki rolled his eyes. "Silly, that bidder was me." Shuichi laughed at first while falling out then noticed Yuki wasn't laughing. "Wait, what?" Shuichi eyes got big. "I was the top bidder….There was only one left so I got it for you." Shuichi blinked and frowned at it while it lay in his hands.

"What's wrong now?" Yuki wondered. Shuichi looked up at Yuki. "I wanted to give it to you Yuki…" Yuki cocked his eye brow and just chuckled a bit. "Baka, just give it to me now..." Shuichi pouted and ran off to his room, leaving a very confused Yuki. Shuichi ran back with a small golden gift bag. Yuki played along. "Wow, I wonder what did you get me?" Shuichi blushed and smiled and handed it to Yuki. "Merry Christmas Yuki…"

Yuki looked at the gift and opened it. But Yuki shook his head realizing something. Shuichi frowned and looked at Yuki. "I don't want this special gift." He said without looking up. Shuichi started to tear up. Next thing Shuichi knew he was in Yuki's arms. "Y-Yuki?" Yuki smiled and kissed his lover with much passion. "You know what; I think I want this special gift much better." Shuichi blushed hard and smiled while holding his only love back. "Merry Christmas Yuki…" Yuki hugged him back. "Merry Christmas Bra- um...Shuichi..." They sat there holding each other close as the winter snow flooded the streets with happiness.

**Merry Christmas You Guys!!!**

**.:Yuki-san:.**


End file.
